1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic apparatus and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular to a display and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve goals of being more convenient, more light-weight, and more user-friendly, many electronic products have adopted touch panels instead of conventional keyboards and mice as their input devices. Touch display panels which have both touch and display functions have become one of the most popular products nowadays. Generally, touch display panels may be classified into externally adhered touch display panels or built-in touch display panels.
In an externally adhered touch display panel, a display panel and a touch panel are generally separately fabricated and then adhered to each other. A conventional adhesion method is applying an ultraviolet (UV) or visible light curing adhesive on the display panel or the touch panel, and adhering the display panel and the touch panel by irradiating and pressing. However, during the above processes of irradiating and pressing, since the UV or visible light curing adhesive is difficult to control, problems of adhesive overflow often occur. The leaked adhesive may contaminate fabrication equipment, thereby reducing yield and affecting reliability of products.